1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a power connector for power transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Power jacks/plugs are widely used in the electrical industry to connect power supplies with electrical devices, such as mobile phone, note book. The power jack generally is mouted to a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). The power plug is connectable with a cable and comprises a dielectric housing, an inner contact and an outer contact respectively served as a positive pole and a negative pole of a power supply for powering electrical device connecting to the power connector, and a signal contact provided for signal transmission. In mating, a current flowing between the power plug and the PCB to which the power jack is mounted is achieved. To assure stable electrical connection between the power plug and the PCB, it is necessary to equip the power plug with an indicator to indicate to the work state. So as to quickly identify the problem and keep the downtime to the minimum. To identify a transmission fault, it must be checked whether current is being transmitted or not. However, conventionally, it is difficult to identify such transmission fault, since no indicating device is employed or indicating device can not be seen obviously.
Hence, an improved power plug is required to indicate the current transmitting status of the power plug.